


Whatever You Want

by aloevera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: It's Bucky's birthday and he can have whatever he wants.





	Whatever You Want

Bucky’s fingers are gentle as they brush across the tops of your thighs, his touch feather light and comforting as he turns his gaze away from the television to glance at you. Your face is illuminated by a mixture of light from the television and city lights filtering through your curtains. A warm glow settles across your skin and he smiles at the sight before him.

 

The team had wanted to throw a joint birthday party for the two of you — your birthdays were only a day apart — and while he’d been grateful that the attention wouldn’t be entirely on him, he didn’t want a party. He knew that you didn’t want a party, either. You were both content to spend your birthdays just like this, piled up on the couch and tangled in one another, and he was grateful that you’d managed to convince the team of that. They’d settled for a dinner and now, now that the festivities were over and the celebrating done, you and Bucky were free to spend your time in exactly the way that you wanted.

 

“What’s on your mind?” you question as you turn to face him, the movie forgotten as you reach to brush a bit of hair from his forehead.

 

“Just glad I’m spending my birthday with you, doll,” he informs you with a smile, “glad we’re here, not at some party. It was a nice gesture but this is what I wanted.”

 

“Me, too,” you hum as you shift to rest your head on Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s nice, not having to dress up or try to impress anyone, just spend time with you.”

 

“You don’t want to dress up and impress me, doll?” he questions, his tone light and teasing as his fingers brush a little higher and reach the hem of your shorts.

 

“Well,” you hum with a coy grin, “I might’ve bought something special to wear for you but I don’t know how impressive it’ll be…”

 

Bucky gives you an easy grin as he leans over to press a kiss to your forehead. “If you’re wearing it, I’m sure it’ll be pretty damn impressive, doll,” he assures you with a smile.

 

“In that case,” you laugh as you gently untangle yourself from his embrace, “meet me in our room in ten? I’ll let you determine how impressed you are then.”

 

Bucky grins as he watches you bound out of the living room and down the hall before you disappear into your shared bedroom. He tries not to dwell, tries not to think that he doesn’t deserve you, but in moments like these, all he can do is thank his lucky stars that you found your way into his life. He never imagined he’d make it to one hundred and one but now that he has, with you by his side, he finds himself growing more and more excited to see what the future will hold every day.

 

There are still moments of doubt, moments of hurt and confusion and anger, but the days are getting better. And, as he turns off the television and heads down the hall to join you, he feels only happiness. It’s a foreign feeling but he realizes that it’s only getting more familiar the longer he’s with you.

 

Bucky’s train of thought leaves him as he steps into the bedroom. His eyes widen as he catches sight of you, perched at the foot of the bed and all dressed up for him. The outfit reminds him of the pin-up girls from the forties; a pair of black thigh-high stockings, a garter belt, and red lace barely covering your skin, red pumps on your feet, and a pop of bright red lipstick coating your lips. It’s enough to knock the air out of his lungs and he has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

 

“Well, Sargent Barnes,” you hum with a tentative smile, “what do you think?”

 

“Doll,” he breathes as he crosses the room to stand before you, “I’m more than impressed. You look stunning.” You allow Bucky to take your hand and pull you up from the bed before he brings his hands to your hips and lets his fingers run along the edge of the lace. “All this for me?”

 

“All for you,” you affirm with a smile as his fingers continue exploring, “I remember you saying how much you liked the red lace and I thought I’d try it out. I know it’s not totally authentic but, honestly, real forties lingerie looked so uncomfortable.”

 

“I like this much better,” Bucky assures you, his voice clearly displaying how much you were effecting him, “I don’t know if I want to tear it all off or if I want you to keep it on. It looks perfect on you, doll.”

 

“We could try both,” you offer with a grin as your hands rest on his chest, “it’s your birthday, after all. Whatever the birthday boy wants, he can have.”

 

Bucky grins at your words and raises an eyebrow. “Anything I want?” he questions and when you nod, his grin widens. “There is one thing…” he trails off as his fingers dip beneath the waistband of your panties.

 

“You have my full permission to do whatever you want. I trust you entirely,” you inform him with a soft smile.

 

Bucky searches your face for any sign of hesitancy but finds none. After a moment of silence, he sends you a soft smile before he leans in and captures your lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Nights with Bucky vary. Some nights are rough and passionate with bruising grips and harsh marks, others are soft and slow with featherlight touches and no traces left behind. Bucky usually prefers the latter when you have the time and as his fingers trace delicate patterns across the exposed skin of your stomach, you know that soft and slow is what the night holds.

 

His fingers trail up your stomach and drag across the lace of your bra before his hands gently cup your breasts and he sighs against your lips. “I’ll never get tired of this,” he breathes as he moves to place butterfly kisses down the column of your throat, “your skin is so soft.” He sighs contentedly against your skin as your fingers lift to card through his hair and you grin as his lips move to brush across your collarbone.

 

“Not to rush you,” you hum as his fingers dip beneath the band of your bra and his thumbs brush across your nipples, “but I’m curious. What’s your plan?”

 

Bucky’s quiet for a moment as he listens to the sigh fall from your lips when he nudges your bra up and out of the way so that he can trail his lips down to brush his lips along the tops of your breasts. His mind only registers the question when you gently tug at the strands of his hair. “I know you’re nervous about it,” he hums against your skin, “but I want you to sit on my face.”

 

He feels you tense against him and he lifts his head to look at your face. HIs fingers remain gentle against your breasts, bringing your nipples to stiff peaks beneath his touch, and your hands move to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as you bite your lip in thought. “If that’s what you really want,” you nod, willing your voice not to shake, “I’ll give it a shot.”

 

Bucky searches your face for a moment before he smiles and leans in to press a gentle kiss to your lips. “Thank you, doll,” he hums against your lips before he pulls away and lets his hands travel back down to your waist. “I hate to rush,” he laughs as he begins to move back toward the bed, “but I’d really like to taste you, doll.”

 

You laugh as Bucky falls backwards onto the bed and pulls you down with him. His arms wrap around your waist and pull you into him as his lips meet yours in another kiss. You stay there for what feels like ages, Bucky gives you time to calm your heart and prepare yourself for what he’s asking, before his hands squeeze your hips.

 

“You ready to give it a try, doll?” he questions with a small smile as soon as you pull away to catch your breath. When you nod, Bucky gently nudges you away from him so that he can move and settle closer to the head of the bed. He lets his head fall into the pile of pillows before he reaches out for you. Bucky grins when he feels you move closer and laughs when he grips your thigh and you lose a bit of your balance. “Careful, doll,” he grins as he gestures for you to position yourself above him.

 

It takes a moment for you to move, afraid of potentially injuring him, but when Bucky gives your thigh a gentle squeeze, you move. With a little help from him, you shift and move so that your knees are on either side of his head. Bucky’s hands move to grip your thighs and you allow him to move you the way that he wants.

 

When you’re positioned directly above his face, Bucky grins and presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh. “Just enjoy it, doll,” he hums against your skin, “I’m definitely going to.”

 

With that, Bucky begins a trail of kisses along your inner thighs, always avoiding exactly where you want him the most. By the time his tongue swipes across the lace covering your slit, you’re more than desperate enough to release your inhibitions and grind your hips against the feeling. 

 

You can feel Bucky’s grin as he reaches for the lace of your panties and shifts it to the side so that he can swipe his tongue across your folds. Bucky moans at the taste and moves his hands back to your thighs to grip tighter. “I could spend all day here,” he breathes when you glance down and meet his eyes. You can feel your body heat at the sight of him between your thighs, eyes clearly displaying how much he was enjoying himself, and you grip the headboard a little tighter.

 

Bucky smiles when he feels you relax above him and settles into a languid pace, his tongue brushing through your folds and his fingers massaging your clit. He’s in no hurry, especially not now that you’re enjoying yourself, and he wasn’t joking when he said he could spend all day between your thighs. He loves watching you fall apart because of him and, as he slips a finger into your heat, he decides that maybe that will be what he asks for, to watch you fall apart as many times as you’ll let him.

 

He drags the moment out as long as you’ll let him but when your hips begin to move and you grind down a little harder than he’d expected, Bucky quickens his pace. His lips find your clit as a second finger joins the first and Bucky feels you tighten around him. His heart swells at the sound of your moans above him, the sound of his name falling from your lips with every other breath, and he wants to hear more.

 

It takes only a moment longer for you to fall over the edge and Bucky happily continues his ministrations until you weakly tug at his hair. Bucky moves his head, presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh, before he helps you climb off of him. He shifts so that you’re lying in the center of the bed and he’s careful as he moves to hover above you.

 

Before he can ask, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down. “Whatever you want, Buck,” you reassure him, “go for it.” With that, you pull him into a heated kiss and Bucky groans against your lips. While your fingers tangle in his hair, one of his hands grips your waist while he uses the other to align himself with your heat. He teases for a moment, brushes the tip along the wetness of your folds, before you nip at his bottom lip and he takes the hint.

 

You pull away from the kiss as Bucky bottoms out, his cock filling you and stretching in just the right ways, and bury your face in the crook of his neck. Bucky groans at the feel of you around him, tight and warm, as he stills to allow you time to adjust. His fingers move to your thigh and moves you so that your leg is around his waist as your fingers move to his shoulders. Your nails dig into his skin as he sets a blistering pace, the softness and slowness not being enough for the time being. 

 

Bucky groans when he feels you tighten around him and grips your hip hard enough to bruise as his free hand travels down to your clit. He rubs quick circles over the bundle of nerves and breathes your name when he feels your teeth nip at the column of his throat. “Come on, doll,” he breathes, his fingers quickening, “cum for me. Let me feel you cum on my cock, doll. Can’t cum until you do, doll. If you want me to fill you up, cum for me.”

 

At his growled words, you feel yourself falling over the edge. Bucky groans as he feels you reach your climax and continues his pace, hips crashing against yours as he chases his own high. He follows shortly after, his climax hitting him hard as he fills you with his release. Bucky stills inside of you for a moment, his chest heaving and his hands relaxing their grip on your hip.

 

After what feels like hours, Bucky pulls out and laughs slightly at the whine that leaves your lips. His eyes drag down your body and he groans at the mixture of cum that drips from your entrance. He glances back up at you and when you nod, his fingers drag down your stomach to your entrance. He’s gentle as he dips two fingers into your entrance and coats them in the mixture.

 

Bucky groans as he watches you take his fingers between your lips and swirl your tongue around them. When you whimper at the taste, Bucky pulls his fingers from your mouth and leans in to capture your lips in a heated kiss.

 

“I love you,” he breathes as he pulls away and rests his forehead against yours.

 

“I love you, too, Buck,” you hum with a smile. “I hope your birthday was everything you wanted it to be.”

 

“It definitely was, doll,” he assures you before he glances at the clock on your nightstand. “But it looks like my birthday’s over and it’s your turn to get whatever you want.”

 

“Whatever I want?” you question, repeating his words from earlier.

 

“Whatever you want,” he promises with a grin, already knowing what you’re going to request.

 

With a grin, you wrap your arms around his neck and bring your fingers to play in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Well, daddy,” you hum, your eyes widening a bit, “I was a bad girl while you were gone for your mission. I touched myself without your permission.”

 

“You did?” he questions, his fingers returning to dig into the skin of your hips, “You know what that means, don’t you?”

 

“That you’re going to spank me?” You question, trying not to sound too excited at the idea.

 

Bucky almost laughs at the gleam in your eye. “Yes, doll,” he hums, “get on your hands and knees, face down, ass up. That’ll be the first part of your punishment.”

 

“What’s the second part?” You question as you follow his instructions and move to your hands and knees.

 

Bucky groans as he catches sight of your dripping cunt once more and shakes his head. “I haven’t decided yet,” he breathes as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of your panties and drags the lace down far enough to get an unobstructed grip on your ass, “I’m not sure if I should give you as many orgasms as you can stand or not give you a single one. Guess that just depends on how well you behave tonight.”

 

At the sound of your whimper, Bucky grins and leans down to press a kiss to your shoulder. “Happy birthday, doll,” he hums against your skin before you feel his palm crack against your ass.

 

Bucky’s birthday has just ended and yours is just beginning but you know that this is going to a birthday weekend to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I love when I have a birthday on or near a character/celebrity I like's birthday. It's cool.


End file.
